


peach tea

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: :) but not in a mocking way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	peach tea

valentine by atlas, absolutely smitten by dodie, nothing by bruno major, easily by bruno major, honestly anything by bruno major, rocket ships by cavetown, snail by cavetown, greeting from california by beach bunny, say love by james tw, she looks so perfect by 5sos, best song ever by 1d, sucker for you by matt terry 

sometimes i write things to save for later but i have no idea when later will be

for once, i think that might be okay with me

darling, you're my cup of tea ~~(is it coincidence that my tea is always too bitter or too sweet) (today's a too sweet day)~~

printer ink is making bleeding spots on my pictures 

but they still make me happy

i drew ghost duet on my sidewalk!!

today feels like love

i belong to nobody today

i can find something to love in everyone and everything

to anyone who feels unloveable, i promise you are not.

i am eating every single meal because it's thing three's birthday ~~(my youngest sister, who insists she's thing one, but i was born first so i claim thing one) (y'know, like the characters from the cat in the hat)~~

today is peach tea and popsicle stained lips and vehemently denying that my face is red even though it definitely is

~~why, you may ask? well the world may never know~~

i love seeing my sisters this happy

maybe this spring break won't be as bad as i expected

just dance and playlists with my sisters and family zoom conferences

~~yeah, we had a family zoom conference. my cousin bragged about beating me in basketball. it was terrible.~~

today i am living, not just surviving.

dear reader: i hope you're truly living too. <3


End file.
